Stay Vigilant
by Raychie
Summary: Jane Rizzoli has just dropped out of school and has decided to begin a new chapter of her life: fighting crime. On one of her 'outings' she breaks up an uncover operation within the Drug Unit and is forced to begin and undercover operation of her own. (Chapter four is up!)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi! So this is my fanfiction - ever. It's not very good, but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading :) Also, this story is multichapter, and chapter #2 will be published next week! Thanks again!

* * *

What's a street vigilante?

It's someone who stops crime. An ordinary Joe or Jodess who takes justice into their own hands, who defends the streets from evil.

What's a beat down?

What Jane Rizzoli lives for, and the beginning to a very strange story.

She had never run so hard in her life. Every step felt like a thunderous stomp. Heaving, gasping for breath, she skidded across the street, the grey hooded streak disappearing into an alleyway in front of her. She stepped out, swinging herself around the corner. The man had hit a dead end; in front of him was a chain link fence. The teenage girl was not but a few yards away. The gun was beginning to slip from his hand.

It was near the end of the chase. The masked man could tell that little bitch was going to get him.

He turned around, gun raised. Jane's eyes widened, her feet felt lighter than they had all day. His finger tightened around the trigger.

Click.

Confused, he tapped the trigger again.

Click.

Click.

Click.

She was smiling, sprinting towards him. Yes, he realized, he was fucked. Running seemed out of the question, the girl had had the best of him.

The police sirens were getting closer, but were they were too late. Jane had to dish out her own justice. She tackled him to the ground, scratching her arm on the cement. He grabbed onto her shirt with his sweaty hands and quickly lost his grip. Her hand found his wrist and she twisted it, so that she was straddling his back.

CREAK

His arm was breaking. Jane had never been so proud. The aching in her muscles began to subside, her pride now making her body glow. She swept her wet, black, curly hair from out of her eyes.

Behind her, police cars came to a screeching stop. "Hands behind your head!" Very slowly, the head of the operation approached her. His gun was resting on his opposite wrist, his arms were tense and his finger was resting on the trigger. "Jesus, Rizzoli," he took a sigh of relief. He lowered his gun and raised a hand in the air. It was like a bag of wind being released, the officers lowered their guns. "What have you gotten yourself into?" Jane knew that voice, kind of deep, caring, soft… Korsak. The man beneath her squirmed as she pushed herself off of him. She took a deep breath, her legs hurt as she turned to face the overweight, bearded Detective Korsak. "Rizzoli, I really wish I didn't have to do this. Cuff 'im."

Jane smiled. "Serves him right-" An officer walked towards her, hand cuffs in hand. "What? You can't-"

"You interfered in an undercover operation, that's an offense. Sorry, kid, but we have to take you in."

The look on her face caused Korsak to shutter. It was not anger or sadness, but shock. She had been betrayed, she felty betrayed. Her eyes were wide, her body rigid. She could not believe it. After all the chasing, and then finally catching the guy, she is punished? It didn't seem right, and the more she thought of it, the more anger came to her. The officer fastened the handcuffs around her wrists, and was lead into the police car. Her eyes never left Korsak's face.

"Wait here until we come and get you." Korsak patted Jane's boney back and disappeared into the offices behind her. She adjusted her tank top, uncomfortable in her current state of mind. It was never her fault she had happened to have walked in on a massive drug trade. She was doing what she thought was right, and she stopped something awful from happening. So why did she end up here?

Jane was sitting in the lobby of the Boston Police Headquarters, in a line of blue-plastic chairs against some offices. It was mostly empty in the main lobby besides a few odd looking maintenance workers. All of the on-call uniforms were sent to clean up Jane's mess. How could she have messed up so bad? All she wanted to do was help, and there was no way the police could get there in time. She was doing Boston a favor, really, a big stinking favor. That's it, she was riled up now. She was going to get those sons of-

Besides Jane was a sniffling girl, around seventeen or eighteen. She had a baby face, like Jane's brother Frankie, but she had a tiny body. Her blonde hair covered her sour face. Jane tried to ignore her, but the a sick feeling tossed around in her conscience.

Finally, Jane asked, "Are you okay?"

"No." The girl said.

"Okay." She turned away from the girl, and tried to get back to being angry. But her attention was caught once more.

"It's just that I burglarized."

Jane raised a curious eyebrow. "You did what now?"

"Burglarized. It's the past tense form of the action verb burgle. It comes from the stem to burgle-"

"So you stole something?"

The girl wiped a tear from her eye. "Yes." Jane hated it when people beat around the bush.

"How'd you get caught?"

"I didn't, I'm turning myself in." The girl scooted closer to Jane, and looked up at her. Jane could see that she was quite pretty; she had one of those sweet faces, one of the faces that seemed so much like home. "I didn't realize it, but I-I accidently forgot to pay for it at the store."

Jane tried not to laugh. "Are you being serious?" The girl broke into sobs. "Don't do that, uh." Jane scooted to the chair next to the girl. "Uh, okay." As Jane lifted a hand to pat her back, the girl felt into her arms. "Hey, it'll be okay, or something." Jane ran her hand over her blonde hair. For once in her life, she had no idea what to say. "They won't arrest you for burger-bugle."

"Burglary!"

"Yeah, that."

The girl looked up, wiping her last tears against her hand. "Maura," she said. Her body stopped heaving with sobs and she began to straighten her back. "Maura Isles," she extended a wet hand.

Jane leaned away and kept her hands to her side. "Jane Rizzoli." She stared at the hand extended to her, a sarcastic smile on her thin lips.

"Oh," Maura looked down at her hand, embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't realize…" She put her hand down and her face turned red.

The door to the office opened, and Korsak stuck his head into the lobby. "Rizzoli, he is ready to see you now. And you- uh," it was a face he did not recognize.

"Maura," Maura said.

"Okay, Maura, why don't you come in too."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the support! The next chapter I'm going to try to do in first person, just to experiment. Let me know what you think? Thanks again! **

"Rizzoli, I understand that you want to help, but there are some things you can't do." Cavanaugh rubbed his brow. His baldness sent shivers down Jane's spine; there was something about this guy that she couldn't stand. "Is this about me and your mom?"

Jane scoffed. "Really?"

He looked down at the table; he looked numb with his small eyes and emotionless face. It looked as if his face was carved from marble, so dead and cold. "So maybe it isn't about me and your mother".

Sitting behind Jane, Maura shifted in her seat. The ignorance of correct grammar was causing her to stir. "You mother and _I_," she corrected, unable to hold in her inner perfectionist. Jane had insisted she stayed, she felt safer with Maura there, like they weren't going to press charges with some crying girl in the room. Of course, this was fallacy, but it made her feel better.

"Your mother and I," Cavanaugh reiterated. His face was beginning to redden. Across his office table, Jane rolled her eyes. "You are lucky, Jane. I'm not pressing charges. But you can't do that again. You have no idea how lucky you are that we were able to clean up your mess." So it wasn't that much of a fallacy. Jane stood up from her chair, ready to leave. "Not yet." She took her seat, crossing her arms, eyeing Cavanaugh. "You are going to do us a little favor. Maura here is going to BCU, right?"

Maura sniffed her nose. "Yes." She answered head strong.

Cavanaugh tried his best to smile, but his face simply did not want to. "Great, well, heroine has become a big problem with incoming freshman and we need someone to go in and handle it. Before you say anything, I've already asked your mom."

"No." Jane was catching on to his suggestion.

"Rizzoli," he never called her by her last name, "we need you to do this. It's either this or we press charges, and that trial won't go your way."

"No."

"You get a gun."

"Let me think this over."

Maura giggled in the back, holding her hand against her lips. Looking into his eyes, Jane could see how much he'd enjoy this. Having her out of the house for a few weeks, maybe a few _months_, all that alone time with her mom… The more she thought about it, the more the idea of Cavanaugh and her mom disgusted her. But if she left, she wouldn't have to deal with him. No more cleaning her room, or babysitting Tommy, or having to take care of Frankie. She would finally have time for herself. Imagine all the burgers she could eat.

After a few moments of looking blankly at the table, she turned her head to look at Maura. "What does this have to do with Maura?" Maura bit her lip.

Cavanaugh looked at them, his face colder than the icebergs of the North Pole. "We looked her up, its classic procedure for people coming into Head Quarters. You would know that, if you ever listened to me." For someone who seemed dead inside, he was an awfully big jerk. "Maura Isles, seventeen, attends BCU on a full scholarship. She could give you a pretty solid cover, as a transfer student."

Jane, a little embarrassed, lean in and whispered to Cavanaugh, "I dropped out of High School, I don't know how well I'll do…"

"Lucky for you," Maura chimed in, causing Jane to fall back. "I'm a tutor, I could help you. Students do better when they have someone driving them, for example a study by the American Educational Journal-"

"We get it, thanks." Cavanaugh forced a smile. "I bet Maura wouldn't mind having you as a roommate either, maybe some of her intelligence will rub off on you." Was that a joke? Jane couldn't tell.

Maura intertwined her hands. "Well, I don't about that sir."

"Really? Why not?"

"I'll be in jail."

"Jail?"

"I burgled." Jane let laugh escape her lips, and she looked back at Maura. Those sad eyes, she really thought she in trouble. It was kind of endearing, kind of cute…

Cavanaugh leaned forward. "Well, I am sure that the law can forgive you." Cold eyes, like a shark. A shark that was dating Jane's mother. Yup, Jane needed to get out of there. "We will fix everything up for Monday. Thanks, Rizzoli. We need our best on this." His _best_, he was just sucking up to her mom.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this is so short. I have an essay to write. This is from Jane's perspective, I kind of experimented here. So tell me if you like this better or not. Have a nice evening, yo.**

There I was, sitting across from a stranger. She was looking at me, staring at me, as I settled into her dorm room. Sitting there on the side of her bed, it was more intimidating than battling a gun out of someone's hands. I wasn't sure what to make of her. I see this surface, and anything beyond, was past my deepest realty. When I looked into her eyes, it felt… deep. It was so different from Cavanaugh's dead eyes and my mother's loving eyes. It was a new frontier, and I think it frightened me a little.

After setting down my sheets, literally dropping them on the bed, I slowly turned around to face her. She was still staring. I sheepishly smiled, and sat down across from her.

"You are supposed to tuck it into the mattress," Maura says. I immediately get up and quickly shove it between the bed frame and the mattress. "Not like that, like this," she gets up, her body now pressing against mine. She takes out the sheets and very orderly tucks them underneath. "Just like that, from now one, tuck in your sheets like this." She smiled, backing away from me. I kind of missed her warmth, it gave me a strange feeling in my stomach like home sickness… I missed my bed and my brothers, but for a moment I felt fine. When her body was pressed against mine, I didn't feel as alone. I've always loved my family, I loved being around them, and playing with Frankie and Tommy… I kind of regretted coming. "Are you okay?" I nodded and she smiled.

She sat back down, still staring at me. At some point, it had become ridiculous. "Do you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"The whole staring me down thing, it's kind of giving me the creeps." I think I was too mean.

"Sorry, it's just your skeletal structure is really interesting."

"Thanks, you too?"

Maura laughed, covering up her bright smile. I laid down on my nicely set bed, my arms stretched behind my head and my legs crossed. "So, Maura," She looked at me, intrigued. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

She cooed, the question excited her. "A doctor, perhaps. I really like the sound of Isles, MD. Looking at people, from the inside, is so interesting. Especially stomachs, you can read a person from the contents of their stomach. But it's not only that, I'm good at it, like it's in my genes."

"All I have in my jeans is today's lunch sauce." I pride myself on small jokes. But looking at Maura, she thought it was the funniest thing in the world. As she laughed, her hand tightened closer to her lips. I could see the corner of her smile. "Don't do that; cover your smile like that. You have a nice smile." Maura looked down at her legs, for the first time that night her big eyes weren't on me. "Uh, okay, I guess." I felt a little offended. A simple thanks would have been welcomed. But after a few moments of silence, I closed my eyes and faded into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came as the last day left. Maura had left in the early morning to go running, and I had woken up to late to make sure she was alright. She hadn't spoken to me since the night before. I thought that my compliment was a nice one, endearing, but it gave me a bad feeling now. I wasn't sure whether or not she took it the wrong way, but I felt bad.

My skeletal structure was interesting. That's what Maura told me. As I changed into the government issued school clothing from Cavanaugh, I stared at myself in the mirror. I had no waist and my bones were showing right through me. I was literally a skeleton. I ran my hand down my abs and to my pelvis where two bones were sticking out. It felt eerie, like I was inside myself touching my bones. But no, I was just frighteningly skinny. Interesting was just another word for scary. I continued to look at myself in all different angles, pushing my stomach out, squeezing it back in, leaning over, leaning back, and turning around. No matter what angle I was in, my bones were dramatic landscapes under my flesh.

"I'm back," the door opened. Maura walked into the room, sweaty and tired. Her blonde hair was tied in a pony tail and it was the first time I had not seen her wearing make-up. I looked at her, smiling to hide the embarrassment. I was still lifting up my shirt, looking into the mirror. But it seemed like she didn't mind, instead walked past me and set her water bottle down on her bedside table. "Did you sleep well?" She asked, undoing her pony tail.

I quickly dropped my shirt over my stomach and turned to her. "Those beds are like cement." She smiled, now lifting her shirt up to change. I looked away, cheeks red.

"That's because of the way they varnished the wood when the frames were made. It's a quite interesting process. Varnishing is mostly commonly used on teak boats so that they won't-"

"Maura?"

"Yes?"

"You are doing the infomercial thing again."

"Oh."

Tense. Just like the night before. I always seem to say the wrong thing. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed onto my school bag. Throwing it over my shoulder I turned around. "Alright, Rizzoli out."

"Rizzoli out? Out where?" Maura looked up from pulling the zipper up on her skirt. "Oh, wait, I get it." She laughed, kind of fake and deep, as she pulled up her skirt and whipped her hair behind her.

Maura was kind of driving me insane. No one that smart could be that gullible and naïve or as awkward as she appeared to be. I mean, spending time with her was beginning to become a drag, having to consistently explain the way I said something or why I did something. Or when I mentioned something, she'd go off on a tangent and give me the whole history on it. Something was very, very wrong with this girl.

Before she could tell me the history of slang, I exited our dorm.

The first step to being undercover is a good back story. Jane Rizzoli, student transfer from Boston Community College. Majoring in engineering (something I was terrible at) and minoring in kicking ass.

Step two, get in with the dealers.

My first class was a general education math class, and it sucked. Everyone around me was bored and tired; their eyes were red and sleepy. I took a seat next to an especially punk looking kid. He had tossed brown hair and it looked like his plaid lumberjack shirt hadn't been washed in days. This kid was definitely sketchy. I leaned over her desk so that my head was in the middle isle, completely confident that'd I get in with him. "Hey," I say.

He kind of looks at me, his eyes drooping and tired, his face long, but he slowly turns his head away. "Hey," he replies.

"Jane."

"Josh."

"Jane!" Maura comes running into the classroom holding a small paper bag. Her chest was heaving from the running and she was out of breath. "You forgot your lunch!" I could barely hide the embarrassment, what was she? My mom? I turned my head away from the door and hid it from the rest of the class underneath my arms. "Jane?" I could hear Josh snickering. I felt her hover above me, her warmth filling me up as she dropped the paper bag onto the desk in front of me. I looked up, more than pissed off. But no matter how angry I was, being around her felt good and warm, just like when her body was pressed onto mine the night before. Maura looked guilty and sad, she knew how much this upset me. She took a step back and quietly walked out of the classroom. I looked back at Josh and rubbed my brow.

"Do you want to buy some kush? You'll need some after that."

And I was in.


End file.
